


One Room Please

by catchingupwiththesun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirty Draco, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingupwiththesun/pseuds/catchingupwiththesun
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced to share a hotel room, which inevitably brings them much closer by the end of the weekend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so I hope it's alright!

Feeble rays of sun streamed in through Hermione's window as she lay in bed, trying very hard not to think about the trip that she was about to take. Throughout her highly successful career in the Ministry of Magic, she'd had to do many things that she hadn't wanted to, but this trip definitely ranked near the top of that list. And it was because of one person: Draco Malfoy. 

The arrogant, selfish, entitled, and ferret-like man had somehow managed to scuttle his way into the Ministry of Magic to work under Hermione's boss as well, and consequently the pair now worked in close proximity. They were Unspeakables, and they each delegated tasks to their own teams, often having to rely on the other for information. Getting Malfoy's help was like pulling teeth, and made Hermione truly appreciate her parents' jobs more because of this. He was stubborn, and though after the war he had made many public apologies and had donated more money that Hermione had probably ever owned to charities and restoration projects, any time Hermione looked at him, she was sorely tempted to slap him straight in the face as she had done many years before. On his perfectly smooth pale skin. His full, soft lips would form a perfect "O" as they had done before and his high cheekbones would flush, accentuating his shock of blonde hair that much more...yes, he was arrogant and stubborn but that didn't take away from the fact that he was dismayingly beautiful. He had maintained his Seeker's body, and had defined broad shoulders that straightened when he made an authoritative decision. When he was frustrated, he would run his slim and deft fingers through his sleek hair, giving it a perfectly messy look, and Hermione often caught herself wondering if it looked like that after he'd had sex. As soon as these thoughts would slip into her head, she would quickly inwardly scold herself. This was Malfoy that she was thinking about. Ferret boy. The one who had teased her so many times before. It could never happen, not that she wanted it to. The trip that they were about to take together was a mandatory one as instructed by the Minister of Magic himself, and was about new security protocols that were being implemented within the Ministry. As heads of their teams, both Hermione and Malfoy had been sent in order to relay the information back upon their return.

Hermione sighed and finally got up out of bed, munching absentmindedly on a piece of toast before taking a quick shower. Her hair, impossible to tame with this little time, was thrown up in a bun with errant curls still refusing to comply. She pulled on a black pencil skirt, a dark red blouse, and her black high heels. She didn't usually dress this fancy at the office, but she felt that she needed to make an effort at this conference. There were witches and wizards from all over the world to impress. Swiping on a dark plum lipstick and pulling on a black trench coat, she grabbed her travel bag (spelled to be larger on the inside of course) and apparated out of her flat.

"Granger." Malfoy was leaning up against his office door, punctual as usual. Hermione couldn't help but appreciate his sense of style. She didn't think of herself as a vain person, but when a certain blonde haired man was wearing his usual black and green robes tailored to perfection, black boots and a smart jacket, who wouldn't stop even momentarily to take it in?

"Malfoy." Hermione nodded and pressed her lips together. She noticed that Malfoy was looking her up and down as well, and suddenly felt self conscious in her tight skirt and high heels. She drew her coat around herself. 

"My my, you clean up nicely. I'm assuming it's to impress the Minister of Magic of Germany. I know he's 82, but you know spells these days. Becoming ever so much more useful for...certain activities."

"Sorry to disappoint, Malfoy, but my age limit is 80." Hermione shot back, used to their routine of back and forth banter. The wizard threw her a a dazzling grin, looked her up and down again, and strode over to the inconspicuous hole puncher, which was really their portkey.

"Let's go. Can't keep the Ministry darlings waiting."

**Fifteen minutes later, in France. ******

********

********

"Let me get this straight. There's only one hotel room booked for the both of us and there are no more rooms available? How did that even happen?" Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, cursing her assistant who had made the reservation at the magical hotel weeks in advance.

"Yep. It's ok Granger I'll take the pull out couch." Even Malfoy looked slightly put off at the change of plans. No doubt he'd planned to lure some poor innocent witch back to his room after one of the evening parties that were held after the conferences in the day. Gross. For some reason, the mental image bothered Hermione, and the slight twinge in her temples threatened to blossom into a full blown headache.

"Let's just get back to our room. We can sort out the sleeping details later." She apparated up to their floor and strode up to their hotel room door, still fuming at their misfortune. Malfoy was by her side almost instantaneously. She tapped a circle on the door which was bewitched to only open to the wands of those who were staying in the room. And oh, the room was really nice. The bed had a puffy duvet and more pillows than one or even two people could ever need. The bathroom had two sinks and a large shower and standalone bathtub. Hermione vowed to kick Malfoy out of the room for long enough to indulge in at least one relaxing soak that weekend.

"Well, it's kind of small but it's something." Malfoy tossed his bag nonchalantly onto a large comfortable looking armchair and walked over to the window. Of course, this was probably the type of room one of his house elves slept in at his oh so wonderful Malfoy Manor.

"Why don't we just switch who sleeps in the bed both nights. I'll take it tonight and you can take it tomorrow." Hermione proposed.

"Sure Granger. Whatever you say."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully as they attended the first conference of the Friday, Hermione dutifully taking notes upon notes of parchment paper and Malfoy surprisingly behaving himself. They apparated together back to the hotel room to get ready for the first party of the weekend; a semi formal cocktail party, intended for socializing and meeting with officials from various countries.

The silence that met them back in their hotel room was an awkward one, and to his credit, Malfoy let Hermione sort through her notes and write her debriefs in peace. 

"I'm going to jump into the shower, did you need anything in here before?" Malfoy asked, loosening the collar of his robes.

"No, thank you, I'm just going to do my makeup and hair out here." Hermione answered primly. 

"Ok. Don't come in. Or do." Malfoy winked at Hermione, annoyingly causing her to blush slightly before she rolled her eyes and turned to start the task that was getting her hair to cooperate and do something other than poof out. She put some music on, attempting to dispel the heavy awkwardness that was permeating the hotel room. Music blared out of her magical speaker and she swayed to muggle rock music. Looking up, she noticed that Malfoy was staring at her in the doorway of the bathroom, his arms crossed and leaning up against the door frame as he was doing when they met earlier that day in the Ministry.

"Problem? Is the shower too small for his royal highness? Does mommy usually get the house elves to serenade you? Do you only shower with spring fed Fiji water heated up by Merlin himself?" Hermione stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout. She was awarded by an eye roll and a slam of the bathroom door. Triumphant, she continued with her work. It took until after Malfoy had finished his shower and was fully dressed in a flattering dark emerald suit that Hermione was satisfied with her hair and makeup. She'd kept it simple and had swept it up into a sleek ponytail and had minimal makeup. She grabbed her dress and headed to the bathroom to change.

She was actually excited for this dress, as she had been shopping the previous week with Ginny to get outfits for the Friday and Saturday nights of the conference. When the redhead had seen this particular dress, she had practically held Hermione at wandpoint before she bought it. It was black and tight with a low neckline, lower than Hermione was usually comfortable with, and had a rather saucy slit up the leg. Hermione felt that it was exceedingly revealing, but had to admit that it did show off her legs. Overall, she felt quite wicked. Moisturizing her body with a lotion Ginny had gifted her that apparently had bits of sparking fairy dust in it, she stepped out of the bathroom. And was rewarded by the blonde man sitting in the armchair by the window actually gaping at her.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She beckoned to him. He took a second to regain his composure.

"Y-yes. Ok. Right, let's go." And together they apparated down. The first half of the evening was spent with everyone wanting to meet one of the Golden Trio who had taken down Voldemort, and Hermione was exhausted after all the questions and hand shaking. Honestly. Five years later and she was still the talk of the party. Wanting so badly to massage her aching feet, she muttered a numbing spell which helped the situation and headed towards a more secluded table in the room.

"Here. Have a firewhisky, you look exhausted." A velvety voice came from behind her and the owner plopped down beside her on the bench. 

"Thanks, Malfoy. That's nice of you." Hermione said somewhat suspiciously.

"Mother and Father had loads of parties, you know, back before they were social outcasts. I hated talking to that many people. I know the feeling." He shrugged.

"Huh. Well thanks. Also I think the Minister of Germany really might have been trying to hit on me, you know." Hermione giggled. She immediately stopped and coughed. Since when did she giggle at Malfoy?

"Oh? Do I detect a third person coming to share our humble hotel room this weekend?" Malfoy grinned devilishly.

"Absolutely not." Hermione tipped the firewhisky back, immediately feeling its warming effects. Another one materialized in the shot glass the minute it disappeared. Delicious.

"You can change what's in it, you know." Malfoy tapped his wand and the contents of the glass changed to a violent green shade. "Green apple vodka." Hermione surveyed the contents, decided that it probably wasn't poisonous, and tipped the liquid into her mouth again. Dangerous.

"So, what does a Malfoy usually do at a conference such as this?" Hermione asked, emboldened by the alcohol that was working its way into her system.

"Oh you know, dance a little, seduce a couple of witches, the usual." He had leaned in slightly at the word seduce and a small shiver ran down Hermione's spine. His lips really did look delicious. She wondered what it would be like to take one and bite it gently. As usual, she scolded herself for letting herself think this way, and downed another shot of the delicious green apple vodka.

"Oh seduce? Is that right. You think you're sooo charming." Hermione teased, but smiled at the words.

"I am." He said simply, and tilted closer to her. She could smell expensive cologne on his skin and another smell, one which reminded her of long corridors and books and childhood and Hogwarts.

"And do you have some sort of pickup line to enchant these poor victims?"

"I don't need one. My dashing good looks and dark mystique always help me out." Malfoy tossed his hair and pretended to look around the room in a haughty manner.

"And your shocking modesty." Hermione laughed and then spotted a familiar shock of white hair heading her way. "Merlin's pants! It's the Minister of Germany. I seriously can't take another inappropriate joke, come on!" She grabbed Malfoy's hand and dragged him out of the seating area, around the corner, and behind a tapestry which hung enchanted from the ceiling by the wall.

"Miss Granger, how undiplomatic of you!" Malfoy exclaimed in mock horror, trying to contain his laughter. Hermione smirked and made to swat at his arm, but missed and realized how much the alcohol was actually affecting her when she stumbled. With the reflexes of a Seeker, Malfoy darted to the side and held her up.

"Whoa. Lightweight much."

"Indeed. Surprise surprise, the bookish witch who used to spend all of her time in the library at Hogwarts doesn't down pints every Friday night." Hermione experimentally shifted her weight from side to side. She seemed to have regained her balance, but her head still felt pleasantly fuzzy, her fingers tingling. She smiled sheepishly and looked up at the blonde and this was when she realized how close they were forced to stand in order to fit behind the curtain. Malfoy's hands were still on her hips, and Hermione was holding his arms. His strong, surprisingly muscular arms. She bit her lip as the smile left her face. He gazed down at her mouth and parted his lips slightly, which is when she lost it.

Alcohol spurring her on, she leaned up and pressed her mouth to his, and it was so much better than she could have ever thought. He tasted of green apples. He was caught off guard at first, but recovered and pressed her against the cool stone of the wall behind them. There was nothing patient about the kiss; their mouths quickly opened as their tongues met. Hermione couldn't get enough of him. She slid her hands up his arms and into his hair, grabbing on and tugging slightly which made Malfoy groan and grind his hips into her. She could feel his cock hardening under his trousers. One of his hands was still gripped tightly on her hip as if he was afraid she would lose her footing again and the other gripped the back of her head at her neck. The kiss became more and more heated. Hermione's hands moved down to his shirt and she undid the top button, experimentally running her fingers along the newly exposed skin. This elicited another groan. Malfoy lifted Hermione up and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pushed her up against the wall again, grinding his hips into her at a seductive rhythm. She was wearing thin black lace panties, and they were getting more and more wet as they continued to kiss. She shifted so that his cock was rubbing against her, and she gasped loudly. This gasp seemed to pull them out of their trance enough to look around and realize that this was not the time nor place.

"Let's get back to our room. Now." Malfoy's voice was deep and gravelly from arousal and it made Hermione want to jump on him all over again.

"O-okay." Hermione's voice was slightly timid, as they apparated back together. The alcohol was fading slightly, and she was losing some of her bravery, and also gaining back some common sense. Was she really just kissing Malfoy? The one who had called her a mudblood when they were younger?

They landed in the room and Malfoy reached for Hermione again, but she backed away slightly. A crease formed between his brows and he lowered his hands.

"Sorry Malfoy, I just...I'm sort of tipsy and I don't want to make things weird at work, and k'know you're you...and I'm me." She wrung her hands and bit her lip. A guarded expression settled on Malfoy's face.

"Yeah totally. I mean I get it, mine and my family's name has been ruined after the war. I get why it would be embarrassing for you." He strode away, looking out the window.

"What? No, I mean you and I have history and-" She cut herself off before she finished her train of thought. You're hot and I'm a muggleborn. Which you strongly dislike. "I'm tired." Hermione finished lamely. 

Malfoy turned around and took off his suit jacket, tossing it onto the back of the armchair. Hermione gazed at his broad shoulders and toned chest which were accentuated by his fitted dress shirt. She thought of how amazing it felt to kiss him behind the curtain, his soft lips pressing urgently against her own. The feeling of running her hands through his hair, which was now wonderfully tousled. Unbuttoning his top button which was still open and partly exposing his chest. His strong hands gripping her so hard she might have bruises tomorrow. She hoped she would.

After they had both silently prepared for bed, they encountered the issue that the couch was simply too small for Malfoy. 

"I'll just transfigure it longer." Hermione suggested, walking to the bedside table to fetch her wand. 

"You've never stayed in a nice wizard hotel have you?" Malfoy asked condescendingly. "The furniture is protected against transfiguration spells so that no one tries to take it." 

"Oh. Well, I'll just take the couch then." 

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't let a witch sleep on the couch while I'm on the bed!" Trust Malfoy to use his oddly ingrained manners at this time. 

"No you don't be ridiculous! Why should that matter? I'm perfectly capable of sleeping on a couch. Merlin knows I've slept on worse before." Hermione crossed her arms defiantly. 

"Oh? Do tell." The blonde quirked an eyebrow suggestively. 

Hermione ignored this. "Look. Ok, don't be weird about it and make jokes about how I'm inviting you to bed or something, because I'm absolutely not, in fact if you make any jokes then you will definitely be sleeping on that couch, but that bed is massive and since you're apparently too chivalrous, let's just both take the bed." She rushed out, an annoying blush staining her cheeks. 

A smirk ghosted Malfoy's lips, and he looked like he was about to make a quip, decided against it, strode over to the bed, and flopped onto it. 

"Fine. Hands to yourself Granger, and you'd better not snore." 

Sighing, Hermione climbed onto the other side of the bed and hoped that this weekend would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's perspective oooh

When Draco woke up, he felt disoriented, and it took him a moment to remember just where he was. And which witch was lying next to him. He went to roll over and realized that Hermione's arm and leg were sprawled across him. She was still fast asleep, and she looked much more peaceful than she did awake, as she often had a frown of concentration on at work.

Draco thought back to the events that had transpired the evening before. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, and a pang of regret ran through him when he thought of how their exchange had ended. He couldn't blame her. Not many witches had wanted to come close to him or his tarnished name. Damn his Death Eater father. Damn himself for being young and naive and becoming one. No amount of magic had been able to cover his Dark Mark, and he was forced to constantly wear long sleeves to prevent ogling in the streets or at work. Out of sight out of mind, he hoped. But it appeared that Hermione remembered all too well.

He couldn't recall the first time that he wanted to kiss her. Perhaps it had been when she strode up and slapped him shockingly hard in the face in third year. It had shocked him, but embarrassingly had also turned him on to no end and still had dreams of her hitting him which dissolved into them passionately making love. The subconscious was a strange thing. He also couldn't remember the moment when her love for books and knowledge went from being annoying to the most attractive quality about her, and when he started to appreciate the witch's intellect. At work, it was obvious that she was going to climb quickly in the Ministry and undoubtedly one day become the Minister of Magic herself. It was what all the papers were calling for, and he secretly hoped that it did happen. It was a quiet obsession; the way she would scrunch her nose ever so slightly when she disagreed with what someone was saying, or how her hair grew in volume the more flustered she became. Yes, this hotel room dilemma was annoying, but he had hoped that it would advance his relationship with Hermione that much further, and regretted the events that had transpired the previous evening immensely.

Malfoy propped himself up on one elbow and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. No use in dwelling. He vowed to act like a gentleman today and not allow for another blunder between the two to happen again. At that moment, Hermione stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at the blonde wizard. A look of utter confusion and then terror crossed her face, as she looked down to her body thrown over his. Quickly, she recoiled and sat up, darting to the other side of the large bed. This amused Draco, and a smirk grew on his face as he blinked lazily at the flustered witch.

"I knew you liked me Granger, but you didn't have to throw yourself at me, honestly." So much for being a gentleman today, he thought. A gentleman would be apologizing. Maybe getting out of bed. Perhaps turning around as she adjusted her tank top that had lowered to give him a closer look at her lovely pale breasts...no, being a gentleman would just have to wait.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy! I must have thought you were the body pillow that I always sleep with." Hermione blushed profusely.

"Is that the only form of body that you make a habit of sleeping with?" Malfoy inquired.

"No. Wait-yes! I mean..I hate you." She spat and got out of bed, making a beeline to the bathroom. Her shorts had also ridden up overnight and gave Malfoy another look at her amazing figure. He could feel an erection forming in his pajama bottoms, thinking about what it might be like giving a firm spank on her bottom. Groaning softly, he lay back down in frustration thinking about the day ahead.

After a silent morning of getting ready, Hermione and Draco had another full day of meeting more important witches and wizards, barely seeing each other all day. Draco was lounging against the wall almost ready to make an exit back to their hotel room when he spotted Hermione laughing with another wizard, one Draco recognized as having gone to Durmstrang. What was it with Granger and her Durmstrang boys? He felt a jolt of jealousy as he saw the man place a hand on the small of her back and she laughed. Evidently this man was worth the stunning witch's time, and his family had probably not assisted bloody Voldermort with killing innocent witches and wizards. Malfoy was still caught in a dark cloud of brooding and glaring at the floor when he felt a hand touch his arm and bring him down to earth again.

"Hello, I said your name about five times and you didn't hear me. Did you just fall asleep with your eyes open?" Hermione grinned crookedly at Malfoy.

"Must have been, your snoring kept me up half the night." Hermione gasped a scandalized breath and it was Malfoy's turn to smirk, apparating up to the floor that their hotel room was on. The witch joined him momentarily, still muttering under her breath about not snoring, at least being almost positive that she didn't. He loved ruffling her feathers, especially on something like this where she couldn't easily find out the truth.

There was a ball this evening as that day had been the last of the conference. Malfoy had picked out black dress robes with green accents to wear, knowing that they made his eyes seem strikingly grey and his hair more shockingly white. He was interested to see what Hermione would wear. He thought she had looked stunning the evening before, never really having seen her that dressed up before. He wasn't disappointed when she emerged from the bathroom wearing a deep red evening dress. Somehow she had tamed her hair into long loose waves. Stupid Granger with her stupid pretty hair and stupid obsession for Durmstrang men. Well, two could play that game. He thought to himself about the type of witch that would irk Granger the most and decided that probably any woman from Beauxbatons would do the trick, recalling how annoyed she had seemed whenever the Weasel had nearly fainted from shock at seeing being in the same room as Fleur. Pathetic. He snorted to himself quietly at the memory and decided on his task for the evening.

After a dinner with endless firewhisky which made up for the rather dull conversation that he had to keep up with the Swedish Minister for Magic, Draco found himself pleased for the first time ever that there was ball dancing scheduled up next. Though tedious at the time, his childhood dancing lessons might actually prove themselves worthy this evening. Granger was still caught up in conversation with the Minister of Foreign Affairs for Canada, waving her hands animatedly in the air. He smirked. Granger really never did do anything half-assed.

Except last night.

His amusement was instantly extinguished, and he repeated to himself for the thousandth time that she didn't matter. He pushed his emotions to the back of his consciousness and donned the bored face which he forced himself to wear. Calm, cool, collected, Malfoy. Malfoys did not get caught up in feelings, nor did they get rejected. His eyes scanned the dance floor and spotted a tall and slender blonde woman who seemed to be floating towards the bar with delicate steps. Everything about her emanated self assurance, and her perfectly painted lips curved up into what she plainly knew was a knee buckling smile as she ordered a cocktail. Target acquired.

After a drink and half an hour of talking, Malfoy was pleased to learn that the witch was named Amelie, was in fact from Beauxbatons, loved hearing about Hogwarts, and had an endearing way of pronouncing words and making every sentence sound suggestive. Or maybe that was just the whiskey talking. He was also pleased to watch Granger seem less than thrilled with this arrangement, pausing every few minutes to glare over at him while conversing with Beefhead (the name that Malfoy decided was most appropriate for her male companion). She had just started dancing with the stocky Durmstrang diplomat when he decided that this was probably a good opportunity to do the same with his newfound partner.

Both pairs swayed close to each other, with two of the four oblivious to the death glares that were being shot by the other two. Malfoy was pretty sure that sparks of rage were actually coming out of Granger's wand at her side. When Malfoy dipped Amelie and swung her up closer to him, Granger wrapped her arms around Beefhead's muscular neck and actually ran her fingers through his hair. The action triggered a memory from the previous evening of her doing the same action to his own hair, and a shiver passed through Malfoy. Her hands on his hair, his neck, his chest. Her soft lips slowly undoing him, unravelling everything he thought he knew. But hadn't she always done that to him? Ever since he could remember. Challenging his family's beliefs that muggleborns didn't deserve to attend Hogwarts by being at the top of every one of her classes. By actually standing up to him, who had always had his way. By being driven and smart and passionate about everything that she did and not caring what anyone else thought about her.

"Draco? Is everything alright?" Amelie's confused blue eyes shattered his momentary reminiscence and brought him back to the present, where he realized that he had danced them accidentally to the opposite side of the room and almost into a wall.

"Yes. Sorry Amelie I uh...just remembered a task for work that I have to finish. Right now actually. I do apologize." He dropped his hands and bowed to her politely. She smiled and inclined her head.

"Of course. It was lovely to meet you. I'll be here if you're able to return."

Not fucking likely, Malfoy thought to himself, but he simply smiled and turned on his heel to hastily make his way back to the hotel room to go brood.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's perspective

Idan swirled her around the dance floor and nearly stepped on her foot. Again. She plastered on the fake smile that she had been wearing all night and looked over at the blonde haired wizard for the twentieth time. While Idan was short and had thick muscle, Malfoy was all height and aristocratic grace, with his striking hair and achingly handsome face, making several heads turn as he manoeuvered the dance floor with ease. She couldn't help but admire the flawless way in which he spun that stupidly pretty witch around. He had always moved with a certain kind of dangerous elegance and self assurance. Nothing ever seemed to phase him. The Malfoys were not a family with a penchant for expressiveness, and he carried on the trait well. But she could see he looked bored. Working with him for long enough meant that she had gotten to know his tells, however minute they were.

And now they had crossed the fragile line of tolerance that they had created at work. The invisible line that they always had seemed to dance around but had never crossed, despite the many late nights working at the office and previous work conferences. They had kissed and Hermione doubted that she would ever be able to look at him the same. Now that she knew just how good kissing him felt, how he felt underneath her, grinding into her, grabbing her like he knew she couldn't break, but he just might try…

Hermione looked over to Malfoy with a faint blush staining her cheeks in time to see him expertly dip the lovely blonde witch, bringing her back up with his stupid smirk on his dumb ferret face. He glanced at her quickly, the smirk growing ever so slightly. Oh, he wanted to play, did he? She ran her hands up Idan's larger neck to his slightly oiled hair (ew) and tugged gently. While it definitely elicited a positive reaction from her partner, she was less than paying attention to him. She noticed Malfoy's grey eyes darken and felt herself instantly get wet. Fuck he was hot. Almost predatorial in his jealousy. She turned her attention back briefly to her partner and looked back a minute later to see that Malfoy was no longer there. Darting her eyes quickly around the dance floor, she spotted him across the room almost at the wall. He was saying something to the witch then they parted and he stalked away quickly. She thought she had seen him speak the words "task for work". She jerked to a halt and watched him leave before quickly excusing herself from Idan and following him. If something was wrong at work she wanted to know. Damn her long dress and heels for making it so hard to rush after him. He had passed through the exit before she finally caught up to him and called out his name in the empty hallway. She saw his shoulders tense but he continued to take long strides away from her, not turning around.

"God dammit Malfoy, stop walking so fast you prat! If it's work related I want to know!"

"Never could keep your nose out of a situation, could you Granger?" Malfoy sneered back, but mercifully stopped walking, running agitated hands through his hair, messing it up endearingly.

"You know that already. Is it the Minister? Does he need us to do something?" Hermione caught up to Malfoy, who was avoiding eye contact and glaring at a portrait on the wall. She bit her lip. When his eyes finally slid back to her face and noticed, his eyes got impossibly darker and she noticed him clench his hands at his sides.

"No, everything's all fine and dandy with the Minister. Now run along back to that oily excuse for a man. Seems like you two were getting rather nice and cozy." Malfoy shot back. Hermione's eyes widened with rage.

"Oh? And you and miss 'I walk like a fairy and am a perfect pureblood Beauxbatons graduate' were just networking?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"And if we weren't? You made it perfectly clear last night that I'm not good enough for you. I know what my family's done. I know what I've done. I bloody get it Granger. Being seen with me is a liability, especially since it's a well known fact that one day you'll be Minister of Magic. So just go back there to someone whose reputation is less sullied." Malfoy had stepped closer to Hermione as he had spoken, and she could see him practically vibrating with rage. His outburst shocked her and for a moment she was rendered speechless.

"Malfoy...I didn't stop last night because of your reputation. Well, not that one anyways. Your reputation for being disgusted by 'mudbloods' was more what I was thinking of." Hermione spoke quietly, but kept her eyes on Malfoy. When she spoke the word "mudblood", his eyes had snapped up and locked onto hers with a sudden intensity that she shivered.

"You know I don't think that anymore. You know that." He repeated, stepping even closer to her so that his breath ghosted her cheeks. 

Hermione was silent, shocked by the intensity in his voice. 

"You swear that's the only reason?" He demanded.

"Yes, I swear, and-" But she was cut off by Malfoy grabbing the back of her neck and slamming his lips to her in a searing kiss. A jolt of heat ran through her and she reciprocated immediately, bringing her hands up to grab at his belt and pull him closer to her, earning a groan from the blonde wizard.

More. More. Harder. Thoughts of propriety had vanished and all Hermione could think about was how right this felt. She ran her hands up his shoulders and scraped her nails down his back, resting her hands on his lower back and pulling him into her. She could feel the hardness of his cock as their bodies touched, and she knew that even if she wanted to, there was no going back now.

Malfoy pulled away first, flushed and out of breath. They stood flushed in the middle of the hall, sizing each other up.

"I'm going to apparate us into our room now. Do you want that, Granger?" He leaned in and his lips ghosted her ear, making goosebumps run down her arms. As a response, she flung her arms around the blonde wizard and apparated them to the room herself. He regarded her approvingly and stood there for a moment before slowly reaching up and loosening his bowtie with his long graceful fingers. She wondered what those fingers would feel like on her bare skin. Twisted around her hair. Inside her. Gods, he was beautiful, she thought to herself. In their dimly lit and extremely elegant hotel room, he looked like a renaissance angel, his white hair casting a halo around his head, his lips red and swollen from their harsh kisses, and his lids low as he appraised her. Walking towards him slowly, Hermione took in a breath to calm her nerves. Malfoy noticed, and his eyes travelled lazily towards her breasts, his eyes darkening as her chest expanded, causing her already obvious cleavage to strain against the material of her dress.

"Help me unzip?" Reaching Malfoy, Hermione smiled seductively and turned around.

"Fuck, Granger...you don't know how long I've waited for this." Malfoy skimmed his fingers down her back lightly and softly gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Playfully, she ground against him, making him gasp.

"You're such a fucking tease, you know that? Strutting around the Ministry like you own it, talking to that asshat down there and running your fingers through his hair like you weren't picturing it was me the whole time." His voice was velvet and dangerous in her ear. Hands gripped her hips harder, and started sliding up and down her waist. "Have you ever touched yourself thinking about me?" He growled.

"What?" Hermione gasped, her head clouded and intoxicated from his proximity.

"Have. You. Ever. Touched yourself-" At this, his hands slid down and glided over her heat, making her inhale sharply. "Thinking about me? Wondering what my fingers feel like touching you like this. Picturing me bending you over your desk at work. Pounding you until you beg for release." His hands started moving rapidly over her clit, making her legs go weak. She wrapped an arm back around his neck to brace herself.

"Y-yes. Loads of times." He groaned at this, seemingly as affected as she was, if the hard bulge pressing into her bottom was any indication. He took a step back suddenly, and she was about to whine at the loss of contact and heat when she felt her zipper being pulled down by expert hands. Her dress pooled around her heels, and she stepped out of it completely naked, turning around to see his reaction. And she wasn't disappointed. He looked even more angelic now, if that were possible, his cheeks flushed and his eyes almost black with lust. His jaw clenched and his chest moved up and down rapidly.

"Granger, Granger. I didn't picture you as the no knickers type."

"You can thank my dress. They would have caused creasing."

"Mmmm." Was his growled response. Suddenly he was on her, his mouth on hers again, hungrily claiming her. She slid her fingers into his hair and tugged.

"I was so thinking of you when I was running my fingers through Idan's hair"

"You so were."

"Cocky prat." Hermione moaned into his mouth as he pushed them towards the side of the bed.

"Insufferable know-it-all." Malfoy shoved her onto the bed, taking her wrists in his and pinning her down with him on top. He ground their hips together with renewed fervor, sucking on her neck in exactly the place that made her go wild.

"Please, Malfoy. Fuck me." She pleaded, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him even closer, aware that he was wearing altogether too many clothes. He must have realized at the same time, because he got up off the bed and smirked at her, removing his shoes and socks. She propped herself up on her elbows, appreciating the sight. Somehow he made the simple task of taking socks off elegant. Next was his shirt, which he unbuttoned slowly, making eye contact with her the entire time. His pale chest became visible as he pried his shirt open, and though he was not bulky like a male model, he was lean and fit, muscles flexing as he playfully threw his shirt at Hermione. Wanting to participate now, she shimmied off the bed and grabbed his belt buckle. Lowering to her knees, Hermione kissed the light dusting of blonde hairs down his stomach and unfastened his belt buckle and undid his trousers, pulling them and his pants down to reveal a beautiful cock. It was long and had decent girth to it. Her mouth watered. She licked the tip making his hips jerk forward.

"Fuck, Granger." He raised his hand to her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone before nestling his hand into her hair. Taking this as her cue, she licked a strip from the base of his cock up and took the head into her mouth, sucking experimentally. Another sharp inhale from Malfoy. She continued to lick up and down his shaft, teasing him before suddenly taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, gagging slightly at his length. She was rewarded with a soft moan from Malfoy, who gripped his hands harder in her hair.

"Good girl." He breathed. Hermione whimpered around his cock, bobbing up and down faster, eager to please him. Her clit was throbbing and so sensitive she thought a gust of wind could make her come.

Suddenly, Malfoy's strong hands gripped her arms and tossed her face down onto the bed, stroking a finger down her spine and humming approvingly.

"You're so fucking sexy, Granger. Do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes! I need you in me. Please." Hermione tried to grind herself into the bed to find some release, but to no avail.

"Beg." Was his growled response.

"Please, Malfoy. I want you inside me now. I need it. Please please fuck me, I can't take it anymore." Hermione gasped. Suddenly, she felt his cock press against her slick entrance and enter in one swift motion, stretching her out. She screamed and bit into the bed cover, muffling her cries as Malfoy continued to pound her mercilessly. It was pure ecstasy.

All of her previous lovers had been too scared to hurt her, and had "made love", which was all well and good sometimes, but there were times when Hermione wanted to be well and truly used. And Malfoy seemed more than willing to oblige.

"Fuuuck, Granger. You're such a good girl. Taking my cock so well." Malfoy leaned down and whispered in her ear, changing the angle of his cock entering her so it hit even deeper. She shuddered.

"I-I'm so close..Malfoy...gonna come-" She breathed, unable to speak full sentences.

"Fuck yes." He reached under her to rub her clit, and she exploded after a few strokes, coming hard and clenching around his cock.

"Come inside me, Malfoy! I want it, I want you to..yes.." Hermione trailed off as he groaned and his rhythm became jerky then slow, and she felt him come inside her.

They were both still for a moment, panting hard, until Malfoy pulled out of her and stood up, giving her a soft slap on her bottom.

"God, Granger, if I knew you'd be that good of a shag I would have tried much harder in Hogwarts."

"Me too." She agreed, rolling onto her back and grabbing her wand to clean herself off. She looked up and met Draco's grey eyes with her own brown ones. He was looking at her with a strange expression, a mix of possessiveness, affection, and arousal. She bit her bottom lip, and was about to speak when a patronus in the form of a squirrel scampered in.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, this is just a reminder that your presence is required for the concluding ceremony. Thank you." The voice of one of the conference organizers stated.

"Assing hell, I forgot all about that!" Hermoine leapt up as if electrocuted and darted over to her dress, madly attempting to smoothen her hair in the process. A very naked Draco Malfoy watched her amusedly for a moment before accioing his clothes and pulling them on as well.

"How's my hair?" Hermoine fussed, conjuring a smoothing spell on it.

"Awful as always!" Malfoy exclaimed cheerfully. She glared at him and went to slap him on the arm, but he darted away.

"Now now, Granger. I think I'll be the one giving the spankings where you're concerned." He smirked sinfully, strode over to her, pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately then pulled away and apparated downstairs.

Hermione touched her tingling lips and grinned, excited for what would come at the end of the night. Hopefully her again. With that thought, and wildly turned on, she apparated down to join the conference again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco's perspective ******

********

********

He had just shagged Hermione Granger. Bookworm, Gryffindor princess, one third of the golden trio, former enemy Hermione Granger. And he had liked it. Well, that part didn't surprise him much, as ever since his first sexual dream about her, he had wanted to shag her. And now that he had, the most overwhelming feeling he had was that he wanted more.

Apparating down to the ceremony and returning to his dinner seat, Draco couldn't keep the self-congratulating smirk off his face, which widened significantly when moments later a slightly ruffled looking and very flushed Granger walked in. She sat down in her seat beside him and their eyes locked. She bit her lip, smiled slightly, and inclined her head in greeting. Then the ceremony resumed.

Some stuffy Minister was making a speech, and Draco was bored out of his skull. He looked over at the witch beside him, who, of course, was enthralled by whatever the Minister was saying. Looking around to make sure that his next actions would go unnoticed, he inched ever so slightly closer to her and placed his hand on her leg. The witch jumped and squeaked, looking around the room and then back at Draco with fire in her eyes.

"Not here you imbecile!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Her body betrayed her though, and Draco could see her squeeze her thighs together to try and relieve her arousal. Lazily, he brushed his fingers in circles on the soft material of her dress, then started inching them higher up her leg. Granger was even more flushed now, her eyes slightly glazed as she pretended to listen to the Minister- Merlin was he still talking? Draco's fingers had almost reached the apex of her thighs, and he could see Granger holding her breath. Just as he was about to caress her clit, he retracted his hand, placing it on the table nonchalantly. Granger let out a quick huff of air.

"Ooh I could just kill you right now."

"This is just payback for all the times you teased me at these events, Granger. Tit for tat, as it were." He leaned over and breathed in her ear.

"I wasn't purposely teasing you! It's not my fault I'm irresistible." She locked eyes with him teasingly and ran her tongue over her bottom lip slowly, apparently forgetting her scolding words earlier. His cock twitched, remembering how that mouth had felt around him. Now it was his turn to groan and adjust his trousers, which had suddenly become rather tight.

"Do I need to punish you when we get back, Granger?" He growled.

"I think you might have to. I've been ever so bad tonight." Her voice dripped with innuendo as she uttered the rather porny line half ironically. The Minister had finally finished his speech and the room erupted in applause. One more to go, Draco thought to himself.

"Oops!" In the distraction of the applause, Hermione "accidentally" dropped her fork under the table. Draco watched her curiously as she bent down to retrieve it, and jolted as he felt a small hand grasp his hard cock and rub it. Still bending under the table to retrieve her fork, Granger planted kisses up from his knee towards his throbbing cock, and stopped before she reached it. Straightening up and replacing her fork on the table, she grinned like an evil cheshire cat.

"Tit for tat!" She repeated his previous words. Draco cursed the witch, and started planning all of the ways that he would punish her for teasing him when they finally returned to their hotel room. They both kept their hands to themselves for the remainder of the last speech, but Draco could feel Granger's eyes on him every few seconds, and saw her squirming in her seat eagerly. At the last round of applause, both Draco and Hermione stood up before anyone else and made a beeline to the exit, Draco placing his hand possessively on Granger's lower back and leading her out.

**Hermione's perspective ******

********

********

As Malfoy led her out of the conference hall with his hand on her lower back, Hermione's stomach fluttered excitedly. She knew that she would pay for her actions during the speeches, and she found herself rather looking forward to Malfoy showing his true dominant side. She had heard whispers of how he loved to be in control from other witches at Hogwarts who had slept with him, and at the time had snorted and thought it typical of him to always need to be in control. A Malfoy, needing to be in power at all times? Unheard of. She wondered if he had ever let a witch dominate him, and vowed to find it out later.

They reached the deserted hall, and Malfoy pulled her closer quickly, one hand still on her lower back and the other sliding up, his thumb brushing against the hollow of her throat. He squeezed slightly and Hermione inhaled, a jolt of arousal running through her. His hand roamed up higher and he slid his thumb over her bottom lip. In a moment of courage, Hermione darted her tongue out and licked his thumb then took it in her mouth, sucking lightly. Malfoy parted his lips, letting out a small gasp, his eyes becoming glazed.

Not wasting any words, he grabbed her hand and apparated them into their hotel room. They stood looking at each other, letting the desire build between them, and Malfoy leaned down and placed a ghost of a kiss against her lips. Both his hands came up and tilted her head back, allowing him access to dust soft kisses along her throat and behind her ear. It was making her dizzy, lightheaded, euphoric. No one had ever made her feel this way before. Tingly and aroused and needing him.

"Draco." She sighed, freezing as she realized that she had called him by his given name. He froze as well, straightening up and looking at her with dark eyes filled with desire and- affection?

"Say it again."

"Draco. I-" But his lips came crashing onto hers with renewed force before she could complete her sentence. While his kisses before had been soft, slow, whispers of promises, these kisses were fire and anything but delicate. They kissed more passionately than they ever had before, Hermione taking his lower lip and biting it.

"Hermione. Hermoine Hermoine." He gasped. She could see why he had reacted the way he had when she'd uttered his given name, hearing her own name coming from his lips like she was a deity and he was pledging undying faith to her. Like he was praying for everything he could not ask for before.

"Draco." She answered. He hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his slim waist. His hands cupped her bum as he walked them towards their bed. He sat on the edge so she was straddling him, and she could feel his hardness straining against is trousers. She ground against him, and he groaned, ducking down to bite her neck with such fervor that she was sure it would leave a mark. Good, she thought.

"You were very bad downstairs, Hermoine. Shall I show you what you do to me? How crazy you make me?" He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"How?" She asked.

"Have you ever been tied up?" She never thought that six simple words could make her so excited.

"N-no, but I am open to the opportunity." She replied shyly.

"If at any time you're feeling uncomfortable, say the word 'flobberworm' and I'll untie you immediately."

"Flobberworm?" Hermoine giggled. Draco shrugged.

"Well, a safeword is generally not one that you'd be saying often, so unless you tend to cry out 'flobberworm' when you have sex then we shouldn't have a problem." He smirked.

"Understood." Hermione grinned. She leaned in to kiss him. Gently, his hands unzipped her dress and it slid down, revealing her pale breasts. His hands came up and cupped them, pinching her nipples. She gasped and rolled her hips into him.

"Mmm. Noted," He smiled wickedly at her reaction. He grabbed her by her waist and stood her up on the floor so that her dress fell down by her ankles. He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, seeming surprised anew that she wasn't wearing any knickers.

"Get onto the bed and lie on your back." He instructed in a commanding voice. Hermione did what he said, pressing her hands into the soft comforter under her. He regarded her momentarily, then removed his shoes, socks, bow tie, cuff links, and rolled up his sleeves. Picking up a towel from the bedside table, he transfigured it into a long piece of silk. Draco then got onto the bed and straddled her, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head. He expertly tied her wrists together with the silk.

"Is that too tight?" He inquired. Hermoine shook her head. "Good." She tested out how much wiggle room her bindings allowed her, and discovered that her hands had been firmly placed on the headboard with a sticking charm. Damn Malfoy and his penchant for wandless magic.

She wiggled, and the action of bucking her hips made their bodies touch, and Malfoy let out a hiss.

"This is supposed to be me teasing you, Granger. No moving unless I tell you so. Understood?"

"Yes, Draco." Hermione purred. Draco made a sound at the back of his throat and sat up, making eye contact with her as his slim fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt. Tossing it away carelessly, he leaned forward and started kissing her neck softly, making his way down to her collarbone. The way he moved reminded her of a panther, deadly and focused on its prey. But somehow he was more. His back muscles rippled and pale skin shone in the moonlight, and though she knew that he was a cunning, selfish, often careless man, she somehow felt perfectly safe surrendering all of her control to him. The way he looked at her was possessive and territorial, and she knew that somehow this was more than just shagging.

He continued to place soft kisses on her body, and reached her breasts where he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, then bit it gently. A jolt ran all the way down her body to her abdomen, and she sighed, arching her back slightly. He continued this on her other breast and then kissed down her stomach, down her left thigh to her knee, then up her inner thigh. He hesitated slightly as he reached her center, his eyes asking for permission. She nodded faintly, so aroused that she didn't think she could form proper sentences. His eyes darkened, and his hands gripped her legs, thumbs stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs, and opened them more. His mouth descended, and she cried out softly. He started slowly, building her up and then pausing with an evil glint in his eyes. The third time he stopped just before she climaxed, Hermione let out a frustrated moan.

"Draco, please! I need- I need- please-" She gasped.

"Poor Granger. Am I teasing you? Do you want to come?" He asked, closing his mouth over her clit and sucking.

"Ah! Yes, please Draco!"

"Not yet. This is how much you tease me. This is how much I have wanted you for...so long." He growled, but raised a hand to her mouth, sticking in his middle finger. She sucked obediently, and as a reward he dragged his finger down her body teasingly and inserted it into her. She bucked, grinding her hips and begging for him, for him to take her. He continued to suck her clit and finger her slowly, and she felt her orgasm build yet again. This time, however, he increased his rhythm, and as he added a second finger, she finally exploded, clenching and straining against her bonds.

They were both panting hard and staring at each other with a ferocious need. Muttering under his breath, Hermione felt her hands released and sat up, clasping her hands around Draco's face and pulling him in for a deep kiss. She flipped them over and straddled him, still kissing him like her life depended on it. When she leaned back, she was surprised to be met with an apprehensive look on Draco's face.

"What?" She asked, looking down at her body self-consciously, moving her hands to cover her breasts.

"Nothing, Granger," He took her wrists in his hands and kissed both. "It's just...I've never...well, you see, the thing is...I've never done this position before." He rushed out, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"What? Never? Why?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well, it was always hurried and fast. I like dominating," He flashed her a classic Malfoy smirk "And so I just always was on top."

Hermione contemplated this for a second, then her lips quirked up in a crooked grin.

"Then we're both getting firsts tonight. Me tied up and you," She leaned down and whispered in his ear "Being dominated."

He looked affronted. "I say, Granger, don't take it that far. I am still very much in control here." He tossed his platinum hair haughtily against the pillow, making Hermione burst out in laughter.

"Yes, yes, whatever keeps your ego intact. You are very," She gripped his cock underneath her and he hissed "Much," She placed it at her entrance, rubbing it against her wet entrance teasingly. He glared. "In control." At this, she sunk down, making them both groan in pleasure. She started slowly, accommodating to his length, then gripped the headboard, grinding into him at an increasingly faster pace. He grit his teeth and grabbed her hips, suddenly jerking himself into her deeper, making her gasp and moan.

"Ooh, Draco, do that again!" He complied, and she felt another orgasm building. Three more deep trusts and Hermione was crying out in her second orgasm, and felt Draco come inside her. She lay on top of him for a minute, collecting her breath, then rolled off, resting her head on his chest. He looked up at her, kissing her forehead absentmindedly.

"Can I just say, you're an excellent roommate, Granger."

She rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow.

**One year later ******

********

********

"Draco, come on, we're going to be late!" Hermione rushed around her cluttered flat, grabbing her duffel bag and straightening her blouse.

"It's not my fault you decided you wanted a quick shag ten minutes before we were supposed to leave!" He bellowed back from her bedroom. She smiled as he walked out, his hair slightly messy and his face half disapproving and half pleased.

"Yes, well, you've never complained about that before." She said, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend. They stepped into her fireplace and appeared in the same hotel in France that they had stayed at for the conference a year ago. The receptionist smiled at them.

"Bonjour, are you here for ze conference?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled back.

"Parfait, and ees that one room or two?" The receptionist inquired. Hermione smiled up at Draco, who smirked back.

"One room, please."


End file.
